Todo un animal
by dark Rachel
Summary: A Sirius le gustan muchas cosas. Le gusta el quidditch y la cerveza de mantequilla, escaparse por las noches y ser un perro grande y peludo, con muchas pulgas y aún más libertad. Y es que Sirius Black está hecho todo un animal. Longfic. Para LEXA.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling salvo la trama que es mía. El coco te comerá si plagias y Sirius te morderá en la entrepierna. No, va en serio.

**N/A:**Puff. Hace SIGLOS Lexa cumplió años. Y quise escribirle algo sobre Sirius. Mucho tiempo después lo he recuperado, he borrado la mitad, he divivido en viñetas y... aquí está. La idea es que cada viñeta sea Sirius desde un punto de vista y en un período de su vida concretos. Pero eso es la idea. Luego Rach puede desvariar que da gusto. Espero que te guste, Lexa, aún después de tantísimo tiempo :)

* * *

**Todo un animal**

**I**

Sirius Black no superaba el metro y medio de estatura, pero había algo en su forma de comportarse que ya lograba hacer recelar a Walpurga. Quizás era esa forma de mirar tan intensa, irradiando fuerza. O quizás esa seguridad al caminar, como si creyera ser mejor que todos cuantos le rodeaban.

Y su madre, muy en el fondo, sabía que él así lo veía. Para bien o para mal, Sirius Orión Black era su hijo. Había crecido dentro de ella y lo había concebido después de muchas horas de dolor y gritos. Y por eso, le conocía y sabía lo que se escondía tras sus ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando Bellatrix llegó a Grimmauld Place aquella tarde, él aún era un niño de seis años y aún había quien confiaba ciegamente en él. Algunos, como su padre, estaban pensando ya en cómo sería la vida de aquel joven cuando fuera _todo un Black. _Pero esa tarde, algo cambió para todos.

Su prima Bellatrix tenía por aquel entonces dieciséis años y cursaba su penúltimo curso en Hogwarts. Tenía que reconocer que sentía debilidad con su primo, de la misma forma en que Regulus le aburría sobremanera. Tanto, que a veces se daba el placer de hacerle rabiar, sólo para ver si así era más entretenido. Pero aquel día, alguien se interpuso entre ella y el objeto de sus burlas.

_-Déjale en paz._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Porque no tienes derecho a hacerle daño._

Aquellas simples palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de su prima, pero sobre todo en la de su madre. Quizás porque fueron el primer indicio de rebelión. Quizás porque fue la demostración de que se pensaba mejor que ellos. Pero por alguna razón, ella siempre supo que era por algo más. Porque detrás de aquellas palabras se escondía, y ella lo supo bien, un Gryffindor, probablemente un traidor a la sangre.

Acallar los murmullos entre la familia fue haciéndose más difícil. Conforme el mayor de los hermanos Black crecía, se volvía más rebelde. Aquel día defendió a Regulus, pero a aquello le siguieron muchas otras tardes de gritos y de _esas miradas_ que marcaban la diferencia, muchos castigos y muchos gritos. Y muchos llantos de Walburga.

Tanto fue así que, en su decimoprimero cumpleaños, su madre estaba nerviosa y temblaba mientras servía el té. Temblaba porque sabía que pronto aquel hijo suyo tomaría el Expreso de Hogwarts. Y ella tenía miedo. Miedo a su hijo, a sus decisiones. Miedo a lo que pudiera pasar cuando escapara del influjo de la familia Black. Pero, sobre todo, miedo a aquel maldito Sombrero Seleccionador.

* * *

Las fans de Sirius... tenéis permiso para matarme, sí. Pero decidme por qué, que el botón del Go os ayudará gustoso ;)


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling salvo la trama que es mía. El coco te comerá si plagias y Sirius te morderá en la entrepierna. No, va en serio.

**N/A:** Esto sigue siendo para Lexa (con muchos achuchones y eso) y bueno, cada capítulo va a ser desde puntos de vista diferentes. En este, Regulus. Comentarios y tomates en el botón del Go, gracias.

* * *

**II**

Regulus admiró a su hermano durante mucho tiempo. Recordaba aquella tarde, cuando le defendió y se convirtió en su particular héroe. Probablemente fuera el único que le viera así, pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez era demasiado niño para ser consciente de lo que realmente había significado aquello.

O, tal vez, y para disgusto de todos, le gustaba el hermano que tenía, rebelde y todo. Tal como era, tal como actuaba y tal como pensaba. Eso era peligroso y todos lo sabían, pero a él no le importaban las miradas atentas de todos, no le importaba que todos intentaran ver más allá, buscando los mismos signos que en su hermano. Aunque en el fondo, sabían que no los encontrarían. Porque él no era valiente, ni impulsivo, aunque sí observador.

Tan observador que, aquel día, cuando vio a su madre tan nerviosa mientras su hermano soplaba las velas, cuando de pronto miró el calendario y se dio cuenta de que la fecha se aproximaba, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Aquella tarde fue una tarde más fría que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible. Walburga apenas hablaba y Orión no había podido asistir al cumpleaños, pues había estado _entablando relaciones_ en el Ministerio. Y él, desde una esquina del salón, con sus apenas diez años de edad, lo observaba todo, queriendo grabarlo en la memoria aunque no sabía por qué.

Unas semanas después, él también acompañó a su hermano a la estación de King's Cross. Mucho tiempo después se alegró de haberlo hecho, pero aquel día también. No le importó lo extraño de la situación, la mirada que Walburga le dedicaba al mayor de sus hijos, entre abatida y enfadada. No le importó aquel ambiente que se respiraba.

Porque aquello no era exactamente un _hasta luego_, porque, aunque él no se diera cuenta, aquel era, para muchos, el adiós definitivo a Sirius Orión Black.

(De hecho, tardó mucho en darse cuenta. Y aún más en asimilarlo. Porque Sirius seguía siendo su hermano, y ni las tonterías que hizo ni todas las veces que se rebeló, servirían para quitarle de la cabeza todas las veces que le defendió y ayudó. Ni las que le defendería y ayudaría aún tiempo después).


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling salvo la trama que es mía. El coco te comerá si plagias y Sirius te morderá en la entrepierna. No, va en serio.

**N/A:** Y ahora toca Jamie (o _la monez absoluta_, como prefiráis llamarle). Espero que no te decepcione mucho, Lexa.

* * *

**III**

Cuando James subió por primera vez al Expresso de Hogwarts, aquel tren estaba repleto de niños y niñas que conocía, o que había visto alguna vez. Pero no sé sentó con ninguno de ellos, siguió caminando hasta el final del tren, de vagón en vagón, hasta que allí, en el último vagón, se encontró con él.

Sirius Black.

Había oído hablar de él, claro. Y de su familia. Había oído hablar a sus padres sobre las abundantes visitas de los Black al ministerio y sobre los rumores que corrían en las calles sobre ellos. Pero James nunca fue un niño obediente y quizás eso le impulsó a sentarse con el primogénito de una familia admirada, odiada y temida a partes iguales.

-Hola.

-¿Quién eres?

-James, James Potter. -dijo, sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano amistosa-. Y tú eres Sirius Black, ¿verdad?

-No, yo soy Sirius. Sólo Sirius.

_Sólo Sirius._ Sirius sin apellido, Sirius sin una sangre que le hiciese ser mejor que los demás. En el futuro, James siempre sabría lo que significaba aquel apellido para su amigo, _su hermano_, y por eso nunca lo mencionó. No podía imaginar lo que era, pero podía hacer lo posible para que su amigo tampoco tuviera que recordarlo (no mucho, al menos).

Con el tiempo, Sirius dejó de ser sólo Sirius y James dejó de ser sólo James Potter. Pasaron a ser Merodeadores, y Remus y Peter lo fueron con ellos. Luego llegaron Canuto, y Cornamenta, y todo fue diferente. El pequeño rebelde, la oveja negra de los Black tuvo una familia, la mejor del mundo, como el solía decir. Y un merodeador daría su vida por su familia.

_-James, Peter sería un buen guardián._

_-Tú también lo serías._

_-Lo sé, amigo, pero vendrán a por mí._

Mucho tiempo después, el mismo Sirius pensó que, al fin y al cabo, Lily tenía razón cuando les odiaba y decía que no siempre ellos tenían la razón, porque su error había sido garrafal e imperdonable. Pero eso, aquel día, ellos no lo sabían. Así que se sentaron, el uno junto al otro, y hablaron. Hablaron mucho, durante todo el viaje. Hablaron de cosas tan diversas como el quidditch y las ranas de chocolate, sus celebraciones preferidas y lo que querían llegar a ser en Hogwarts.

Y, aunque pueda parecer mentira, cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, con las túnicas puestas y las sonrisas en la boca, James Potter y Sólo Sirius ya eran mucho más que amigos.

* * *

Y no, esa última frase no tiene nada de James/Sirius implícito que ya sabéis que la pareja no es santo de mi devoción :)


End file.
